Freak
by SilverMajix
Summary: This is about a girl named Seela and a guy named Nate who escape from a cruel orphanage and have to learn to survive in the world.


**PLEASE REVEIW! This is the first story I ever wrote from about a year ago but never finished, if I get at least one good reveiw, I'll continue. But please tell me honestly if it's good or not, and please tell me what I can do to improve. Thankies! x3**

**

* * *

**

Name: Seela  
Age: 14  
Age brought to the orphanage: About 1 day old  
Hair: White, a little past my waist, long bangs that end right under my eyebrows, two small braids on the right side of my head  
Eyes: Colorless  
Skin: Very Pale  
Height: 5'3"

Name: Nate  
Age: 16 ½  
Age brought to the orphanage: 16  
Hair: Purple almost black, long bangs over his right eye, down to his mid back  
Eyes: Colorless  
Skin: Pale  
Height: 6' 3"

Name: Danny  
Age: 16  
Age brought to the orphanage: 4 years old  
Hair: Black wavy goes to his shoulders  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: A little pale  
Height: 6' 2 ½"

Name: Charles  
Age: 17  
Age brought to the orphanage: 1 year old  
Hair: Dirty blond and shaggy  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: Light tan  
Height: 6' 4"

**13 years ago**

I was in my room, sleeping when some noises from the hallway woke me up. I got up to looked around but as soon when I stood up I felt something wet on the ground, I turned on my bedroom light that was right above my bed and saw blood all around my room. I screamed.

Ms. Heleni came to my room in a few seconds and saw the state of my room and me on my bed crying. She wasn't usually nice but she helped me out of my room and got me a change of clothes, I hadn't realized it but I had the stuff all over myself as well. When she was walking me out of my room, I saw some other children that were having a sleep over that night looking at me and smirking.

Ms. Heleni took me to one of the storage rooms which were cold and the walls were thin. She told me that I was going to sleep there for the night and I was so shaken up that I didn't argue. After she left and I was starting to finally slip into unconsciousness, the children that I saw smirking at me came in. They told me that until I left, my life was going to be a living nightmare and that if I told anyone who did that to me, no one would believe me. Because I was a freak. And no one likes freaks.

**Present**

It was 12 o'clock, about the time that the end of school bell for the orphanage rang, and the time that my beating arrived. I got up from my chair in the back of the room and started going to the door which was a few steps away, but as I started going there, Charles put his foot out. " Hey Freak! Why are you on the ground?" he asked meanly. I just got up and stated to walk again, but I ran into Danny and he pushed me back down "Did anyone say you could get up, Freak?" he asked. "Aw come on Danny just let her go" Charles said, " There's no use doing any more minor damage to her when she's gunnu get a major beating once we get outside" he said snidely. Charles and Danny both grabbed my arms and dragged me out. The whole time I was silent.

Once we got out, along with the rest of their gang, Charles threw me on the cement on my back, and in the sun nonetheless. "Say something!" Charles said as he punched me in my stomach. I coughed up a little bit of blood but just lay on my back on the cement. They had never been this rough, but I didn't really care what they did to me. I wouldn't say anything, then after a while they would leave me alone, hopefully.

Charles and Danny were getting annoyed with the blank look on my face and the lack of emotion I was giving. Charles kicked my ribs. It hurt, but I wasn't going to show it. "Say something you freaky bitch!" he yelled. Some adults came by, but once they saw it was me, they smiled. Danny kicked my head, I filched, but they didn't notice. "Okay you freak, I've had enough!" said Danny. He told something to Charles but I couldn't hear. Everything was starting to get blurry. I blacked out.

When I woke back up, I was tied to a chair with Charles and Danny right in front of me. "Well look at that, Freak woke up" Charles said. "What is with that face of yours? You're always so…so…. unemotional!" Danny yelled. "Well let's make her show some!" Charles said. He grabbed a knife off of the table next to me and stabbed me in the stomach. "Hey, let me try!" Danny said snidely as he pulled another knife out of his pocket. He stabbed me in the shoulder as Charles twisted the knife in my stomach. It hurt so much. I screamed and started crying, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't hold it back anymore, they both smirked. "I knew you'd drop that emotionless face with enough pain" Charles said snidely. I could barely hear, everything sounded distorted, and my vision was all blurry. All I could feel was the pain. I couldn't feel again. I blacked out.

Augh, my head, my body, its hurt so bad. I looked around, the room looked familiar but the stuff and smells didn't. "Where am I?" I moaned. "You're in my room, how are you feeling?" said a male voice. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with long hair, it was a very dark purple, it almost looked black, with long bangs that completely covered his right eye. He had colorless eyes, like me, and he was skinny, and very gorgeous.

"W-who are you?" I asked "I'm Nate" he said, "what's your name?" "U….um….. I'm Seela" I said wincing at the pain I just remembered. "know what, just don't talk anymore, just relax, this may be uncomfortable, but you staying with me, I know who did this to you and I was planning on leaving this place anyways but I've decided that you're going to come with me, whether you want to come or not" he said while lifting the blanket that was on me off of me. It was then that I realized that all I had on was underclothes. My eyes got wide and I tried to pull the blanket back but I was too weak to even lift a finger. Nate sighed "it's okay, I won't try anything but I need to re bandage your wounds, just try and go back to sleep"  
I blushed as he re bandaged my shoulder and stomach. I had lots of bruises and cuts but the other cuts weren't that bad and he couldn't do anything for the bruises. Nate left the bed and when to the bathroom to wash the blood off of his hands and I went to sleep.

When I woke up I wasn't feeling as bad as I was earlier. I looked around but I couldn't see Nate anywhere. Why did he help me? I wondered, everyone hated me, I was alone, no one wanted to even see me, so why did Nate help me and say that he would take me away from here?  
Nate came in after a few minutes. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked "Yeah" I said "a little" "good" he said as he came over to the bed with a bowl "What is that?" I asked pointing to the bowl "Its soup, you need to eat something" he said "I'm not that hungry, how long was I out?" I asked "You're going to eat" he said "you've been out for about twelve and a half hours" "Fine, hey, how old are you anyways?" I asked "I'm sixteen, how old are you?" he asked "I'm fourteen" I said "how long have you been here at the orphanage?" he asked "I've been here pretty much since I was born" I said taking a bite of soup "Has everyone always treated you the way that I saw?"

I put the soup down, thinking about all of the mean and painful pranks and beating I had gone through "pretty much" I said "it's never been this bad though, most of the time I would just get my ankle sprained or a few minor cuts, I've never got a beating this bad before" "Why does everyone treat you like that?" Nate asked, "Because I'm a freak" I said, starting to cry silently "no you aren't, it's those people out there that are freaks" Nate said "Only a freak would treat a person with such cruelty" Nate stood up and sat down on a small couch against the wall "You want a book or something to do for now?" he asked "would you mind getting my Ipod from my room?" I asked "sure" Nate answered and walked out of the room.

When Nate got back he had my Ipod and some of my clothes with him "can I get dressed now?" I asked "no, not yet, it will just make your wounds hurt more" he said as he handed me my Ipod. I sighed "okay, but when can I, it feels weird not wearing anything" Nate laughed, it was a beautiful sound and I smiled "don't worry! The only time you'll need to take off the blanket is when I'm changing your bandages!" And that is how I spent the next 2 months, recovering and getting to know Nate.

**Two Months later**

"C'mon Seela!" Nate called to me; he was already halfway to the room we shared. "I'm coming! Just wait up!" I yelled, running to catch up with him, but when I had almost caught up to him, I tripped. "Ouch!" I yelped "Uh oh! Freaks on the ground again!" oh no, I recognized that voice, it was Charles, he hadn't bugged me since… that time a few months ago I though. Nate had seen what happened and came over to me and Charles "Why don't you keep your annoying comments to yourself! And can't you leave a person alone for a while?" he said "Well what if I don't wanna? What are you goin' to do about it then?" Charles asked, grinning "Nate, let's just go, it's not like he punched me or anything, let's just get out of here, please, I really don't want you to get in a fight" I said, pulling on his arm and tears forming in the corner of my eyes "No!" Nate said "This jerk needs to learn-" Nate stopped when he saw that I was starting to cry "fine" he said sadly, seeing that he had made me cry. "Freak" Charles whispered and he left "I'm sorry Seela, I won't do that again" Nate said to me "it's okay" I said. Nate wiped the tears away, I blushed and he smiled "c'mon, let's go, I need to talk to you about something" he said.

We walk through the door of the small studio type dorm room that we shared and we both sat on the small couch against the wall. "Seela, we're leaving today, we don't need to bring much stuff, just some money and a few pairs of clothes, if you need anything else just make sure its small" Nate said in a hushed voice, as if someone might be listening "put all of the stuff in your backpack, but we both need to eat, and then we are going to leave at eleven-thirty, okay?" he asked "But that's a whole hour and a half after curfew, couldn't we just leave at ten-thirty?" I asked "we could but a lot of other people here go to bed around eleven o'clock, just trust me, it's better to leave at eleven-thirty" Nate said as he got up and went over to his small dresser that we shared.

* * *

**THANKIES FOR READING! I LOVE YOU FOR IT!**


End file.
